


Something Just Like This

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Just a super short piece that I couldn’t quite get out of my head. I’ve been listening to this song a lot lately and it just kind of screams Thea x Loghain to me, so here you go. XD





	Something Just Like This

_Where’d you want to go?_   
_How much you want to risk?_   
_I’m not looking for somebody_   
_with some superhuman gifts._   
_Some superhero, some fairytale bliss._   
_Just someone I can turn to_   
_Somebody I can kiss_   
_I want something just like this._

-“Something Just LikeThis” by The Chainsmokers feat. Coldplay

* * *

 

It always ended the same way.

The start would vary, of course, the only consistency there being the subtlety. Sometimes it was a touch that lingered just a shade longer than it needed to. Sometimes it was a single sentence, carefully worded and set in just the right tone to spark the storm. Sometime, all it took was a look: lips curved in a smile that was only meant for the other, and eyes that spoke promises those lips would not.

Regardless of how it started, it always ended with her trembling and breathless. In the height of summer she would end up sprawled over the bed, drinking in the air conditioning but with her fingers still stubbornly laced with his, refusing to give up the grace of his touch. When winter blanketed the world with snow and frost iced their windows, she would nestle up next to him under the blankets, wrapped safely in his arms with her head nuzzled against his chest. There were always softly murmured words: promises sealed to heart and soul with every kiss, and the words _I love you_ , still so often spoken with just the faintest trace of wonder.

No one else ever saw this part of her; the vulnerability and ceding of control. Thea had practically made a career of being untouchable, and it had been the general consensus that she would never find anyone that would suit her. Thea herself had done nothing to disprove or disagree with this theory, finding most people to be not worth her time or interest. Then Loghain Mac Tir had deconstructed every wall she had ever built. More than that, he had helped her build something new and beautiful and _theirs_ instead.

She still could not bring herself to be even a little annoyed about it, either.

“Are you alright, Theadosia?” The question was tenderly asked, a tone of voice she knew was meant only for her, and that she treasured with a fierce jealousy. The rest of the world would see him as cold, slightly sardonic, with a dry sense of humor that matched her own. And perhaps he was these things to the rest of the world, but Thea really did not give a damn what they saw. What mattered to her was how he was when they were together.

“Mmhmm,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest but keeping her eyes shut. “Just thinking. It is always a bit more difficult to organize my thoughts afterwards, you know.”

“Should I offer an apology I do not mean, or simply accept the compliment?” He asked, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair.

“The latter, I should think.” She couldn’t help but smile. “I would hate to make a liar of you.”

His arm tightened around her slightly and his cheek rested on the top of her head. “What has you so pensive?”

“You,” she answered simply. “Us. I never…” Her voice trailed off as she tried to form a cohesive thought. “I never felt like I wanted what I was _supposed_ to want, and so I had resigned myself to being by myself. I never thought I would find what Cat and Nate have. And then I found you.”

“And what exactly was it that you wanted?” Loghain whispered the question against her lips, and she smiled as she answered.

“Something just like this.”


End file.
